


Old Friend

by Ursa_99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clarke needs some love, Fluff and Crack, Idea that came from when Clarke was first woken up, OOC, Poor Clarke, What if Scenario, non blood siblings Madi and Jordan, probably never going to finish like the rest of my fics, why can't people get along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_99/pseuds/Ursa_99
Summary: “Harper, let’s get Jackson, even Abby would be preferable to her”She shook her head crying out in pain, something was definitely wrong.Gasping Harper looked Monty in exhaustion, “No, bring me Clarke Griffin”There was no denying who she wanted to bring out of cryo, Harper knew she still had reservations and a mixed bag of emotions towards the woman in question but she knew one thing:Clarke Griffin has a way of getting through the seemingly impossible.





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> As always I do not own the franchise of the 100, book or Tv show, though if I did I would probably have killed off more characters just for the fun of it.

Harper screamed in agony, despite the great pain that had her seeing stars she’d never regret having a kid with the love of her wife. Though she would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t mind the pain, giving birth was a _bitch_.

She felt the need to push again but this time a feeling of dread was starting to take over, something was wrong, she could _feel_ it.

“Monty” she choked out. The man by her side gave her a supporting smile but it quickly dropped, her face must have conveyed something through the pain.

“Harper—?”

She tightened her grip on his hands, his already compressed fingers somehow turned even whiter as if all the blood had drained from his poor hand.

“Get _her_ ”

Monty’s confusion quickly turned to something akin to anger, though that description wasn’t quite right; it was more like a skeptical questioning that knew he wasn’t going to like what would come from her request.

“Harper, let’s get Jackson, even Abby would be preferable to _her_ ”

She shook her head crying out in pain, something was definitely wrong.

Gasping Harper looked Monty in exhaustion, “No, bring me Clarke Griffin”

There was no denying who she wanted to bring out of cryo, Harper knew she still had reservations and a mixed bag of emotions towards the woman in question but she knew one thing:

Clarke Griffin has a way of getting through the seemingly impossible.


	2. Of Fire and Ice

She woke with relative peace that shouldn’t seem possible after all the wars she’s endured, but Clarke felt some relief despite knowing her body was in the same state as she went into cryo.

The little peace she felt dropped with her stomach as she heard a loud painful scream. Startled Clarke whipped her head, giving herself whiplash and a smarting forehead. It would seem her glass container had not risen up completely.

Another cry drew her eyes, Monty elder than her by who knows how many years was beside her, one hand pushing buttons on her pod the other gripping a working radio in a white knuckled grip.

Their eyes met, yet neither said anything.

To many words, to many actions separated them just as well as the glass that still forced her to stay laying down. Clarke didn’t know where to start and by the looks of it neither did Monty.

Another cry ripped itself from the radio in the older man’s hands startling them both from the stalemate between gazes.

Clarke licked her lips, dry as the ocean after Praimfaya. She could feel a familiarity of the voice screaming itself hoarse.

“Is that Harp—”

Monty cut her off “Can you deliver a baby”

Clarke nodded mutely, she’s mostly one for surgery though she only helped deliver on the Ark and actually delivered two on the ground when she was galivanting off in the woods as some people liked to think.

The man, more a stranger now than when she first met him at the drop ship, nodded. Pressing something on her pod’s dash he let Clarke out completely.

She wondered vaguely if being strangers with the man before her was worse than having been separated through radioactive atmosphere and planet for six years.


	3. Fire and Ice II

Monty was no stranger to pain and sorrow, the Earth had a way of molding any person that way, but when he returned to Harper after waking the figurehead of war, he felt something far more surreal and frightening.

He felt like he was bringing Harper her harbinger of death.

The goosebumps racing over him jumped ramrod straight when he made it back to medical. Harper was white as a sheet cursing under her breath. She must have been in excruciating pain, it was no lie that birth was painful, but Harper didn’t notice him or Clarke.

Harper let another cry rip through her, it wasn’t like those in the first hours of pregnancy, there was something very horrendous in the almost animal like sounds coming from her.

“Clarke—” Monty looked behind him only to find himself alone, for a second he felt like he was having a heart attack. Was he sure he woke Clarke up or did he imagine the confrontation with the Commander of Death?

Frantic he looked around only to find the blonde running around the room with almost no rhyme or reason till he noticed her wet arms and a mask covering the mouth that could condemn thousands just as likely as it were to instill hope.

The blonde turned to him from Harper’s monitors, the ever serious expression on her face deepening with the heightened tension of the room.

“Get clean”


	4. Fire and Ice III

For a second Harper was struck dumb to see Clarke Griffin. They weren’t particularly close, at least not compared to how close the blonde was to Bellamy or Raven, but in the time on the Ark she felt like she grew to know the woman who lead them on the ground.

It didn’t stop the feeling of betrayal with the list, or the valley.

“Get clean”

She watched Monty’s grim face nod before racing off behind her, leaving the Commander of Death in front of her in all her glory.

A reaper, who was once ghost, looked like an angel. A very powerful possibly avenging angel.

Despite the exhaustion in her eyes, to Harper it still looked like Clarke could make any mountain crumble before her.

Maybe it was the pain of birth or her raging hormones, or maybe just maybe it was the miniscule thought of having another chance to know the legendary woman who burned with the world, but Harper was relieved that this impossible force before her was once again on her side.

A contraction rolled through her, tearing her apart trying to get the child inside her out, there was a tug. Small, but like a kidney stone it hurt a thousand times more.

“Harper, Harper can you hear me.”

Bright light roved over her, a pen light eased away leaving Monty and Wanheda looking down at her.

“Hey doc, what’s the prognosis?” Harper mentally patted herself on the back, at least her words were understandable despite the clenching muscles in her jaw and the weakness in her legs.

She caught a little quirk from the woman looking down on her before Clarke left her line of sight.

Immediately she felt her heart rate skip up, nothing like knowing there is something bigger than you hidden from sight.

A firm grip held her shoulder and a kiss brushed her forehead, “Harper are you okay”

The concerned look of Monty’s eased the fear in her just enough to get her breathing back on track lessening the pounding headache. Gripping his hand back she prayed to all the gods, deities, and other things that could cause divine interventions.

Which also included the Commander of Death, apparently.

As if the though called her, Clarke appeared out of nowhere startling them both.

They needed a bell for her.

Clarke walked around her with a stealth that she’d only seen in elder Treekru warriors and with a silence that was usually reserved for the dead. Quietly the woman read over the notes Harper made during her trimesters, even the embarrassing questions that just turned to ranting and gushing about Jordan, like his excessive kicking; it seemed to amuse Clarke by the small smile that hid in the woman’s lips.

Pain shot through her with another cry that brought the dry spell to her tears to an end. The feeling of something off clawed at the back of her head but she couldn’t point out what it was. With the increased pain Harper turned to Clarke, hoping to convey her fear, except the woman was gone. Again.

“C—larke?”

Panting she looked around, Monty following her gaze having prepped the bedside table, he looked just as confused as to where they could lose a human. Where the hell could you lose a person in such an empty room?

“You sure you woke her up”

Monty nodded mutely looking around, there was no trace of Clarke. He sighed, she was never where you expected her to be.

The cold steel walls greeted them and there was no blonde, no sign of any other life except for the two of them, there wasn’t even dirt from her boots.

Harper called again.

Silence.

Then.

“Yes, Harper”

“Fu—aaH!” She clutched her abdomen hissing out a curse as another contraction rolled through. “Clarke, make some sound! And, where were you?”

Clarke cocked her head to the side, like the pictures of puppies that she’d see on the Ark, the confusion overlaying her features.

It would have brought a smile to Harper’s own face if the women next to her didn’t scare her half to death, hell she just appears and disappears into nothing.

“Looking for supplies…”

Clarke wordlessly wrote down her vitals.

Harper opened her mouth concerned with the deepening gut feeling she had, but she stopped. What if it was just that she had a lower pain threshold, what if she was overthinking everything and was just panicking?

She closed her mouth ignoring the clack of her teeth.

But what if the filling in her gut _wasn’t_ panic or fear, what if it was real?

Taking a chance of looking like a fool, Harper looked at the doctor who was once to be, only to find the woman’s eyes pinning her down. It was as if Clarke could read her better than herself, and maybe she can; the woman’s been a legend to the grounders, then to the survivors of Praimfaya, so why not add reading minds to her set of skills that lived on with her in infamy.

Blonde brows furrowed.

Crap, maybe Clarke could hear her internal monologue.

“Harper we should wake Jackson, he has the most experience delivering babies beside my mother but she’s in no state…”

“She’s right Harper”, Monty cut in, eager to fill the silence with anything and was a tad relieved to hear that even Clarke thought it would be best to wake another doctor. He wished he’d done it when he woke Clarke.

“Jackson is more qualified, Clarke can help—”

“MONTY” she screamed with another contraction. Panting with a frown she draped her arm over the side of the padded table, at least she was able to get some feeling back into her hand.

The blonde hesitated, as if she was unsure how the rest of her words would be received.

“Harper” It was almost a plead. “Something feels off okay, I don’t know why but it’s the same feeling I got when Madi broke her leg after a cave in. If I didn’t get that feeling, she would have died easily in the days it took to dig her out; don’t take any unnecessary chances. Please, let’s get Jackson, besides two doctors are better than one”

She didn’t see the panic bubbling to the surface in the other woman’s eyes at one of the many accidents that happened in the valley in the six years she and Madi lived in their beautiful but dangerous home.

It was the look from Clarke that done it in for Harper, there was something she couldn’t quire read, but if Clarke was concerned then there was usually a good reason to be yourself.

“Okay” she gulped with a raged breath, “Wake Jackson”

So much for a small group.

Monty released a breath of air as he left to go fetch the senior doctor grabbing the radio, leaving her quaking on the bed and Clarke acting as a sentinel, or better yet like a vulture perched waiting for her chest to stop breathing life into her.

Commander of Death indeed.


	5. Fire and Ice IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I do not own the 100 series and hope you support the TV and book series, as another note I know little to the actual process of child birth so medical jargon is sub par at best.
> 
> And man that ending of 6x10 anyone?

Clarke couldn’t help but regard the woman laid out on the bed moving through the increasing contractions. From the looks and feel of it, Harper was already in stage two of labor, but the child wasn’t ready to be born yet.

Maybe she was over thinking everything and that the bad feeling was from essentially getting a wake-up call that had her running the second she dropped out of her cold metal icy tomb.

But that nagging feeling…

Clarke shook her head, getting Jackson was the right move anyway, whether something went south or not it was good to have more than one doctor. It’s better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it.

She sighed, inching away slowly from the pregnant woman to do one last count of supplies. If she was honest to herself it was also to keep her shaking arms away from the woman who was in pain, no need to cause any more stress by telling the woman giving birth that the doctor was nervous.

Clarke knew time would change people, but so much has already changed in the six years before Earth was once again destroyed.

Harper let out another cry and Clarke found herself next to the slightly older woman’s side in an instant taking Harper’s shaking hand in her own.

Harper may not have been a melee fighter like Octavia, but she sure as hell had a grip on her. Hissing slightly Clarke rubbed circles on the back of the hand that produced red crescent moons in her skin, it was like Harper clung to her as if her life depended on it.

Taking a damp cloth Clarke patted Harper’s face pulling a smile from the other mother’s lips.

“Two years” she mused.

The cloth stopped.

“Sorry, what”

A chuckle squeezed past the groans of pain. Harper looked around the room, “You’ve only been asleep four two years give or take, the Earth hasn’t any visible plantation but…”

She shrugged, “There’s plenty of time”

Well that answers that question.

Clarke resumed her patting, “Well that’s all we seem to have now…so, you excited?”

She couldn’t help but cringe, even to her own ears Clarke knew how awkward and hesitant she sounded. Six years from any form of human life except the wild child she came across. Harper continued to stare at her forcing her to turn, acting as if she needed to check the instruments again, but despite her best efforts Clarke could feel the eyes gouging into her back.

“You have a way with words, where’s the rest of the speech” the mirth eased some of the tension but there was really nothing else to be said. Clarke didn’t know these people, not any more than she knew Diyoza’s group. Her heart fell at the realization that maybe she never really knew them, and what little she did know was changed from time and space.

“I try…I’m going to check to see how much you’ve dilated”

Harper nodded kind and casual as if they didn’t just finish a war that eradicated their planet and Clarke herself was on the wrong side. Maybe to Harper it was, she had two years to ponder and live while Clarke just woke up with a task already handed to her. Unable to take the total quiet for once in her life Clarke rambled against the feeling of Harper’s intense gaze.

“I’m a little worried about the high blood pressure, I’ll have Jackson check it out, it most likely won’t be a problem but there can be some complications if we’re not careful. We don’t have the same tech we had on the Ark…”

A particularly strong contraction ran under Clarke’s fingers, Harper could have the child any minute, though like war pregnancy had the capacity to unfold differently than expected.

“Well, you’re fully dilated, that’s good. Though I don’t understand why you didn’t wake one of Jackson or I sooner even if it was for a quick checkup”

Clarke heard the heart rate of her patient increase slightly, from the machine she turned to Harper whose been white as a paper since she’s entered the room, though Clarke didn’t quite know why besides the actual labor. So far Harper hasn’t had any tearing, nor was there any worrying amount of blood coming from her.

Her old gunner shrugged, “I had a bad feeling and wanted some backup, though we originally wanted to do this together, Monty wanted to wake Jackson but I wanted different, and since I’m the one delivering a small bolder, I get final say”

Clarke would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt that Monty would choose Jackson over her, even if he had more medical experience, but she couldn’t ding Monty for his choice. He might not have been thrown into the pits by her, but he saw her do it to Bellamy. She may have understood but it still hurt.

“Wait” It took a second but the later part finally caught up to her, “Why did you want _me_ , we both know I don’t have the best track record of keeping people alive, especially of late. I’m called when you want a war fought or started, I didn’t get the name _Wanheda_ for nothing Harper”

The woman looked at her, as if she was a whole new person not the one whose killed hundreds in the blink of an eye in the pull of a lever; as if she didn’t leave Harper with Wonkru to march over her beloved valley.

It was several minutes and a contraction later that Harper gave Clarke her response, “I don’t claim to know completely, but one thing you do have Clarke is intuition. He may never admit it, but Monty does regret not believing you about the mountain men when you first came, same with me. If we weren’t blinded by the comforts of food and fortress against the outside then we would have been keener to listen. Instead we didn’t and paid the price, one that had Jasper spiraling in the end”

Clarke flinched away, it didn’t matter if she acted faster or not, in the end the mountain men would still be dead and Jasper would still have lost Maya; but for all Clarke knew she wouldn’t have gotten Anya killed and Tondc destroyed.

“You were kids” Clarke said. It was far to true to see how young they were, she could remember when Octavia first ran after butterflies and flowers before her curiosity led her to Lincoln; Jasper was up for partying and moonshine with Monty at his side, the rest of the hundred would play tag and other games that would never have been approved on in the Ark. How fast they were all forced to grow up was something that Clarke would never not remember.

“So were you” Clarke glanced out the corner of her eye to the expecting mother but there was no sarcasm or flippancy to Harper’s words. It was a statement, a fact.

“Okay” Clarke replied.

But then again, it’s the constant game of what ifs and her choices, either way she gets people killed. Whether she was a child or not was irrelevant, it doesn’t take much to kill a person.

“I guess I was hoping the bad feeling wasn’t a shared sentiment with you, you have a knack for having good intuition and instincts…but even you said you were concerned”

She looked to Harper and sighed, “I’m sorry I could not give you that peace of mind, but chalk my alertness up to paranoia. I don’t have the best luck with human interaction”

Harper nodded that thoughtful expression still on her face only ever changing when a contraction rolled through that had her screaming to the vast expanses of space.

Clarke almost wished she was back in cryo.

Quietly Clarke cleaned the new mother-to-be’s arm inserting an IV line before siting by her side before the child deems itself ready to come out to the world or Monty comes back with Jackson in tow.


	6. Fire and Ice V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the 100, nor do I know that much of child birth

Seriously, how long does it take to get someone from cryo?

Clarke studied the clock on the wall, she wondered if it’s been on since they went to sleep or if it was something that Monty and Harper added to bring some sort of life into the cold metal box they were living in for two years.

“Aagh!”

The contractions were three minutes apart and by now Clarke was sure she was deaf from the screaming mother. As much as she loved seeing a baby born and the gift of life, the yelling was never something she enjoyed, it always put her on edge more that seeing a man bleed out under her fingers for some reason, it was one of the reasons why she loved surgery: most of the time her patients were out cold.

The only real exceptions were when she was when she was on the ground. Jasper popped into her head, young and naive like the rest of them but with a heart of gold that wasn’t as widely shared amongst the rest of the delinquents.

That was until mount weather of course.

“Clarke. Clarke, _Clarke_ ”

Harper was swearing up a storm not ten minutes prior now fear and excitement mingled with her panting, but the baby wasn’t going to wait for Monty or anyone.

A hand scrambled over her jacket till it found a hold on the corner almost taking Clarke’s shirt with it. Gently Clarke pried Harper’s fingers off her jacket, taking them in her own hand, she rubbed circles against the shaking appendage.

“Hey, Harper, Harper look at me”

It was easy to see that instinctual fear in the other woman’s eyes, no matter how prepared for parenthood you are it always feels like it’s not enough. One hand still held onto Harper’s quaking arm; the other Clarke used to maneuver her way till she was between the woman’s legs. Any second now there would be a baby between them.

Clarke offered her best smile, which if it looked like anything she felt was more of a grimace.

“You’re doing great Harper. You’re doing—push, good. It’s going to be all right. Jackson will be hear shortly”

“Why isn’t he and Monty here” she whined, Clarke’s heart went out to the woman, she wasn’t accustomed to the feeling Harper was going through and she might never, but there was no fakeness in the pain or anxiety.

“It probably takes different people different amounts of time to defrost, or Monty may be gushing about the baby”

“But— _ahh_ you guys got here fast”

Clarke chuckled lightly, one that was light and didn’t feel forced. “In our defense we ran, Monty made it seem like the child was on its way out of the birth canal”

“Still” Harper puffed.

“It will be okay Harper; he’ll be here along with Jackson. Then all three of you could gush over the baby”

Harper wiggled no doubt trying to move around, Clarke had gotten her up and walking for a bit, but Harper started to panic even when Clarke held her up as support. At least they got three walks around the room before calling it quits, she was afraid Harper would pass out from stress.

“Jordan”

Harper was smiling at her, though Clarke could feel one of her eyebrows rise in her confusion. When she didn’t say anything, Harper still in the out of blue giddiness replied,

“Jordan, the baby. Girl or boy, we wanted that name”

Clarke could see Harper evaluating her, gauging her reaction. It wasn’t hard to see where the name come from, knowing how important Jasper was to the both of them. To them it was a memory and an honor to the friend they left behind, to her it was a reminder of how she failed.

“It’s a beautiful name”

Harper seemed to deflate a little, and it made Clarke feel bad for not meeting her expectations. Sighing Clarke patted Harper’s slightly swollen ankles,

“He’d have loved the name Harper, Jasper I mean”

It was like magic the woman’s smile radiated ten times brighter through the pain and sweat that covered her features, not even the contraction that Clarke told her to push through disrupted it.

“Yeah, we thought so” she panted out, “though, he’d have been a bad influence”

Clarke wiped a damp cloth over the woman’s face, her own smile forming in the corner of her lips. People tend to forget names how power, maybe not as literal as the grounders thought, though she was a horrible piece of evidence against them, _Wanheda_ had proven that a name can destroy someone and many others.

“If he was a bad influence, he wouldn’t be able to influence your baby” Clarke muttered, shaking away every sin she could right now. There was no place in the room for misery when a baby was going to be born.

The woman snorted, “You know what I mean”

Clarke hummed in reply but didn’t say anything else.

There was an unexpected scream from Harper that had Clarke on her toes and her unoccupied hand a scalpel.

Somethings die hard, others don’t get that luxury.

“Harper” The woman before her didn’t reply.

She tried again, “Harper, Harper?”

Gently shaking the woman seemed to bring her around again, but the smile that took residence was nowhere to be seen.

“It hurts”

Clarke had to strain to hear the gunner.

“Where Harper, you have to tell me where” As with a firm but gently hand Clarke moved all around Harper’s body, eliciting grunts and pained whines as she moved around.

This would have been so much easier if they had the proper machinery, Clarke didn’t find an ultrasound and the equipment her and her mother used on Diyoza’s crew was nowhere to be seen.

Damn it, why the hell didn’t Monty or Harper wake Jackson or her sooner, they could have prepared, they could have done something more.

“Harper you guys took stock of everything while we were in cryo right”

A grunt.

Taking that as a yes Clarke continued, “Is there any morphine, or other drugs that I can use”

Clarke moved the sheets that draped over Harper’s upper legs and hip, blood had started showing but at least there wasn’t enough to make her concerned about blood loss…but the pain.

There was something about it, something about Harper’s screams that felt off, yes, it was normal to be in a lot of pain during childbirth, but it shouldn’t have been this bad so soon.

Her gut was feeling itchy again.

Movement caught her eye; Harper was trying to say something but the pain had her jaws clenching tight. Instead pointed toward the back.

Quickly Clarke ran over, but there was practically nothing in the drawers, and there were no pain killers. The war, damn, at the end there were no supplies withheld to help either side after their quick escape. To many injuries and bodies needed to be taken care of, no one had any idea what they were going to do after but having a kid was probably not high on the list.

She went back to Harper, taking the radio that laid close to her head, for a second she almost called for Bellamy, six years of muscle memory and hope had a way of doing that to a person.

“B—Monty, Monty do you read me, over”

For a second she could have sworn she heard more than two voices before Monty raised his voice to be heard.

“I’m here Clarke, is Harper okay”

For half a second she wanted to lie and say yes, she could hear the fear in Monty but that wouldn’t help Harper nor would it help their child.

“She’s in a lot more pain than she should be, where are the pain killers, the strong ones that we didn’t use after the battle of Eden”

For a second Monty didn’t answer and Clarke was about to repeat herself when he answered, “There’s a false back on the top right most compartment, there’s a smiley face sticker on the front door”

Clarke had half the mind to ask why there was a hiding place but ignored her curiosity in favor of searching for the false door.

Just like Monty said, there was a smiley face sticker, she was amazed that it was still sticking, near the handle.

She already checked this area, but if there was a door it was excellently hidden and she made hidden caves into bunkers for six years.

Static rung from her radio, “There’s a small whole that you have to fit a needle in to unlock it”

“Why in the world—never mind”

Even though she was muttering through her teeth Monty seemed to hear her or he felt the need to defend his actions

“Harper broke her arm a while ago and the pain killers in there are addictive, I didn’t want to chance…”

There was a heavy sigh over the radio as she pillaged the hidden gems.

“You did good Monty” She remembered when the delinquents got into those weird nuts in the first week on the ground, but that was probably more like a joke to Monty. If she had to guess it the party at the end of the world where Jasper and many others decided to spend their last minutes drinking and taking all sorts of shots.

She wasn’t there when it happened but Bellamy gave her a quick run down of how Jasper ended.

“So, how’s Harper”

Being aloof was not Monty’s strong suite, she could hear his anxiety bleed through. In the two years that they were alone they had peace that they deserved and started a family of their own. Clarke was happy that they didn’t have to fight, they deserved as much peace and happiness with what they’ve been through.

“Harper isn’t happy that you’re taking ten forevers” for emphasis she held the radio next to the woman who was back to swearing up a storm.

Clarke was glad that she had to read the directions on the drugs and didn’t have to face down an angry Harper. By the sounds of it Monty wasn’t doing much better as he tried to placate the love of his life.

“Harp—sorry—Harper—there was a hiccup—I promise—”

Poor man didn’t stand a chance.

Harper practically ripped the radio from her hands, “You listen to me mister, you’re not the one trying to push a bowling ball out of— _aahhh_!”

“Harper? Harper?! Clarke!”

Clarke had just finished deciding which medications she wanted to use when Harper practically threw the radio on the floor.

“Clarke what’s happening” Monty yelled.

She made her way back between Harper’s legs just in time to see a blob of blood spill out. Harper’s bedding was already soaked with blood.

Quickly she grabbed the radio off the floor, “Jackson I need you now”

There was scuffling that sounded like a small fight breaking out when the sound of a hitting a wall stopped it.

“Clarke, you are awake, what’s the patient’s state”

The doctor in her took over after hearing Jackson’s voice, “Patient has experienced chronic pain and higher levels of blood pressure, she’s fully dilated and contractions are three minutes apart, just recently she has started major bleeding…the child has yet to be born”

“Okay, listen very carefully”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have a beta reader and this was done late with like six hours of sleep in a forty-eight hour cycle.
> 
> Also, this season is almost over.   
> :<

Clarke had followed Jackson’s instructions practically word for word, she was so focused on trying to halt the excessive blood flow that she didn’t see Jackson race in with Monty on his heels.

“Clarke”

She whipped around startled, she smiled briefly.

“Jackson, Monty you’re back”

“Hey Clarke”

She looked over by the door, where another body stood at the ready. She was shocked at the same time that she wasn’t, he wouldn’t leave Jackson’s side at the end of the world why now? She also wondered if he felt the same as she did when they woke up.

“Miller?”

The man offered her a small smile and a nod. She gave one back.

“Clarke!” a high, and very happy voice pierced the room.

Clarke couldn’t see what it was till something rammed itself into her gut. Looking down she saw dark hair and the mischievous smile of the child from hell.

“Madi?!”

She looked back up to Miller who shrugged, nodding toward Jackson.

“Needed a welcoming committee for the newest Green”

Clarke hugged Madi briefly with her elbows keeping her bloodied hands away from her kid. Madi hung around her waist giggling slightly before peering under her arm at Harper. Madi froze clutching her more than clinging, gently Clarke walked Madi toward Miller who looked just as white faced.

Nothing like seeing a pregnant woman bleeding all over the doctor.

“Thank you” she whispered to the man.

Miller gulped taking Madi off her, “Yeah, no problem”

She turned back and made her way to Jackson,

“Let’s do this”

The two of them worked together on Harper for another half hour, each contraction harder to watch. By the time the new born was brought into the world Harper could barely put two words together.

“How’s—how’s” Harper rasped.

Clarke looked up from her position between Harper’s legs, the tiny infant in her arms, Monty met her eyes. He looked like he aged more than just a couple of years, Harper had her eyes closed her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder.

“She tore” Jackson called to her, voice leveled with years of experience and an apocalypse or two under his belt. She saw him moving around trying to get the blood to clot.

Clarke looked down at the fleshy bag of bones and blood, he was quiet to the world.

“Jackson, the child isn’t crying, no visible obstructions to the airway. Starting chest compressions”

The older man twisted his so fast and hard that there were several pops and she feared Jackson broke his own neck, leaving her to deal with a mother bleeding out and a dying baby.

The man gave her a nod and focused back on Harper.

“Monty, this is a long shot, but do you guys have any blood on hand”

The man in question had to tear his eyes away from her, she was giving chest compressions to Jordan and she feared she’d break his ribcage even with three fingers.

“Yes” he croaked out

“Harper and I thought it best to have some reserves in case there was an accident and there wasn’t time to wake a doctor…it’s in a cryo pod”

Clarke was impressed, thinking ten steps ahead and keeping the blood on ice so it never went bad unless left out or power to the pods ceased.

“Where” Jackson pried. Clarke didn’t need to look to tell that they were running low on time and Harper on blood.

“Last pod on the right, I’ll”

“No”, Clarke said it before she could think, “Miller and Madi can get it, they’re less winded and faster. Besides you need to stay with Harper and Jordan”

To her surprise Monty didn’t argue, in fact he looked grateful that she gave him a reason to stay instead of going away.

“Agreed, Miller” Jackson replied.

“On it” the two who remained at the door chorused, they ran out almost eagerly. If the situation wasn’t so dire Clarke would have laughed, the two were kids turned soldiers and didn’t feel comfortable with childbirth. Not that she blamed them, she was with them, but she also had time to deal with her aversion.

Maybe the aversion to birth, to life, was just foreshadowing for what was to come on the ground. What she was to become.

Wanheda.

Maybe that’s all she’s ever been, a reaper waiting to bloom.


	8. New Voice II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader and two dead laptops later...

“Clarke” he pleaded.

He could barely stomach to look at Harper in fear her heart would stop if he dared to look, but looking at Clarke’s back as she was trying to resuscitate their son brought bile to the tips of his tongue.

So, he kept his eyes on the door waiting for the other two to burst in with armfuls of blood that would save Harper; but they only just left, it’s about five minutes down and five back.

And that’s at a jog, maybe shorter with running, but it was still long. To long when you’re waiting for each second to be the last.

The woman either ignored him or couldn’t hear him, hell maybe he was in too much shock or fear that he thought he was talking but wasn’t.

“Clarke” he tried again, moving just a bit to pear around Jackson who was taking a bloodied cloth from Harper.

His throat constricted unintentionally trying to keep his stomach from racing up his esophagus and out his mouth. It didn’t seem to be doing too well.

The woman hummed at him, the crunch of small ribs making him gag far deeper, bringing bile back up and onto his shoes. And the back of Clarke’s.

“Clarke, talk to me”

Jackson’s voice seemed to echo to Monty as Clarke’s swirled back. He couldn’t quite hear everything; he wasn’t sure he wanted to. A part of him was hoping this was all some cruel nightmare.

Destiny couldn’t be that cruel right? She wouldn’t take Harper and Jordan in on fell swoop would she. Would she?

“She—tearing—possible—Monty?—Monty! Jackson he’s going down”

Strong hands gripped his shoulders painfully, their thumbs like ice picks threatened to drill through him.

“Monty—you need to sit down and breath with me okay. Clarke is taking care of Jordan and Harper is doing fine”

A cry pried itself out of the woman’s throat while her abdomen clenched down for the after birth.

Harper didn’t sound fine.

There was a face tinted with black spots getting close to his. On some level he knew he was panicking but Monty didn’t want to see anyone else die. _Couldn’t_ not now, not when everything was supposed to finally get back from all the pain and bloodshed.

“Monty, Monty it’s me…damn it” a voice hissed, “Jackson go back to Harper, I’ll deal with this”

 _*Thwap!*_ The flat side of something hit him, leaving a stinging sensation to numb his face.

“Miller!”

He blinked seeing Jackson’s and Clarke’s frowns, Monty saw Miller shrug flipping his hands for the doctors to continue, “It’s fine, it worked”

“Miller” Monty coughed on his own spit and tears.

The man got up dusting off his knees, “The one and only…despite the obvious how are you doing”

“Harper—Harper is she” He tried to look over but a small body bounced in front of him obscuring his view.

“Nope, Clarke said you can’t see anything”

He sat there motionless, how bad could it be that he couldn’t see. He was on his feet in a second but Miller and Madi tackled him down along with some utensils that should probably be sterile.

“Enough!” Clarke’s commanding tone brought their struggling to a halt, “If you can’t behave you _will_ leave, and you won’t be back until after _everything_ is settled. Do I make myself clear”

There was a mumbled apology from Madi, Miller grunted but nodded none the less. Monty stared up at Clarke, Jordan was in her arms small and weak.

“Clarke—is he? Please for the love of god don’t let him be—”

The blonde shook her head, how she looked like an angle in all that blood he didn’t know, but all thought vanished when she kneeled down next to him. Taking the bundle, she transferred Jordan over to him, and in fear of what he would see Monty closed his eyes.

“Monty, hold him exactly like this and don’t move. Monty, _look_ ”

He shook his head. If Jordan didn’t make it, he didn’t want to see, they could call him a coward for all he cared, he didn’t want to see his son dead in his arms.

Something wiggled in his arms before letting an ear piercing scream out.

He opened his eyes and was greeted with Clarke’s blue skies.

“I told you to look”

Jordan was bloody, pale, probably way to small than he should be, but he was _alive_. Taking a chance, he glanced up but Clarke was already going up to Jackson.

They weren’t out of the woods, not yet anyway…but they were getting there. Miller and Madi stood behind him towering over them to help to keep away the weight that threatened to pull him down.

It wasn’t perfect.

But it would do.


End file.
